Revik Verd
Acheron Edge is a dark mage who is considered to be at the level of a stronger guild master. he often sells his services as a typical mercenary. however, he only accepts typical evil requests. these are, but not limited to: theft, stealing, assassination and so on. he holds grudge against the Mages' council, who cut over his right eye; limiting his use of Eye of Prophecy. for the most part, Acheron doesn't bother about the actual mission he is sent out on. aslong as he get's to kill someone on the way. Appearance Acheron has an avarage height and weight. usually wearing an open black jacket with white stripes. leaving his guild mark wide open on the middle of his chest. he has orange eyes. however, when he get's bloodlusty his eyes slowly turn to blood red. he also has white hair and skin which is a little bit more pale than normal. he carries two Magic Staffs on his back. forming an 'X' with them. he also has three lacrimas hovering around him, however what the lacrimas contain is a secret. he also carries a book around. his pants are a bit larger than whats needed and he wears a white belt around it to keep it up. the pants reach down to a little bit lower than his knees. the boots he is wearing is also black with white stripes, like his jacket. overall he is pretty distinguishable in public and normal citizen often moves away from him in fear. giving him some space due to his evil aura surrounding him. Personality Acheron has a very bloodlusting personality. he is often found sleeping or sleepy while by himself. he usualy avoid eye contact and don't ask allot of questions and things like that. he mostly keeps his business to himself. and when he shares information, he rarely gives away anything. when threaten he will usualy not bother fighting and continue with whatever he was doing. though, when he has his lust for blood, he often times find minor people who are up to no good and mock them, play a little with them, jokingly. before all of the sudden his blood lust has reached such a high level that he can't wait, this is when he utterly demolishes the target; spilling as much blood as possible. when not bothered he is usualy very calm and relaxed. and again; often found sleeping or sleepy. if woken up suddenly while sleeping. he won't hessitate killing the one who woke him up. And even though he has no relationship interest, he can't stand people who are a couple and often times want to kill one of them, the reason behind this is unknown. he also likes to show off his abilities from time to time; wether it's for money, show or just scaring people. even though he is typically found as a 'devil'; he is calm if approached correctly. he is often times found around the bar, drinking till he drops. History from his early days, Acheron has been alone. no parents alive, no siblings or anything. though from the first days of his life he has been a very powerful mage; and always been counscious about what he was doing. when he first saw the world from his eyes, he was in a shack. together with his parents who were dead and had blood spilled all over them. however, with him in the shack was a wolf who Acheron took control over, making the wolf act as his parent until he could manage on his own. this is partially the reason why Acheron has developed such a blood lust and short temper. at the age of seven, Acheron was considered a strong mage and decided to wander off into the city of Magnolia, where he easily found mercenaries who wanted his strength for their own purpose. naturally, Acheron agreed to the mission and went ahead to do it. when he got back home, without any form of damage on him, successfully completing the mission. the one who originaly made the mission deal decided to keep Acheron for as long as possible. however, when Acheron was 15.5 years old, he realized that he could do so much more with his powers than what the mission givers originaly told him. he decided for revenge. and in revenge he killed every remaining person in that faction and returned to Magnolia to find a vary of diffrent people who wanted his abilities and skills. Archeron quickly rose to the level of strength he is today. at the age of 17 he was considered a very powerful S-class level mage and was feared by the council of magic. at age 19.5 the council had enough of his evil doings and decided to have him assassinated. it was at this time that he got the scar over his right eye; sealing his Eye of Prophecy shut for three years. after thouse three years he managed to gain the ability of the eye again. it was at this time he jumped from being at the level of a minor guild master, to being at the level of one of the strongest ones. the council feared him more and more. and continued to send assassins to stop him. however this time they couldn't. he had gotten too strong for them to stop. Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Male